


And so it begins again

by PDUGGIRA



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDUGGIRA/pseuds/PDUGGIRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Season 3 - After Ra's Al Ghul is killed and Nyssa takes her rightful place as the Demon's head, Team Arrow slowly slicks back into routine. Oliver and Felicity are in a good place right now - they're back to being good friends and both have moved on. What happens when a new girl comes tumbling into the Arrow's and Oliver Queen's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so it begins again

He met her on the job. His not-so-legal-I-am-a-hero job.It had been thirteen months since his life almost ended, this time for certain. But it didn’t. Ra’s Al Ghul was dead and Nyssa was now the new Demon’s Head. Diggle, Roy, and Felicity were still very much a part of Team Arrow, while Thea took a step back to run Verdant and figure out what exactly she wanted in life. Choosing to be a hero came with the downside of the possibility of killing someone and that was an idea she did not take lightly. She trained everyday, but not to join the Team but to spend time with her brother and also to hold onto the one thing that made her feel connected to her father. Her biological father. Felicity, still VP of Palmer Technologies, never said the three words Oliver had once said to her. But everyone knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved him. But was she still in love with him? She did not know. But now, she was happy with Ray. She spent her time helping the Arrow and the Atom, and was happy that despite the awkwardness in the beginning, Oliver was beginning to be friendly towards Ray and had accepted their relationship. 

Laurel was halfway around the world in Nanda Parbat training with Nyssa. The brief time she spent with Nyssa helped her realize two things. One…spending time with Nyssa who was Sara’s true partner helped her heal. Second…if she wanted to be Black Canary, she needed to fight like one. Oliver had gotten his head out of his ass by the time Laurel made her decision to go to Nanda Parbat. He looked at Nyssa and knew that she would take care of Laurel. 

Roy’s decision was the most surprising one. After what went down, he gave his notice to Thea and found a job at the local gym as a personal trainer. Initially the money wasn’t as good as his old job at Verdant, but soon word got around about a hot looking young trainer and women came flocking. Before long, he was making so much in commission; he went ahead and signed up in Community college. When the team asked him why he had signed up, he simply said, “Because of I can. For the first time in my life…I can.” They all understood and supported him. Thea didn’t like him quitting but she didn’t know how hard it was for Roy to be so close to her and not have her as his partner. It hurt to be in such close proximity with her on a daily basis. 

So now, with Felicity's voice in his ear, the Arrow is tracking down Mike Summers, a man who just got out on bail after he ratted on his drug supplier-Fanton. Not exactly the smartest move but Laurel had given him her word that she would look out for him and offered him extra security if he testified against Fanton. Thirty minutes ago, Felicity picked up on police chatter that the two police officers placed at Summers’ apartment were not responding. Before long, Arrow and Arsenal are on the job. 

They arrive in front of Summers’ apartment to find the door kicked open. Roy moves in and clears the area while Oliver updates Felicity.

“Oliver!” shouts Roy, standing still in the what looks like a bedroom, his backi facing Oliver. Oliver walks in find a body of a man with a knife through his chest and a gun in his hand. This body did not belong to Mike Summers.

“That’s not him, right?” asks Roy. 

Oliver nods and continues, “He must have run.” He turns on his comms and says, “Felicity, try to locate Mike Summers. He seems to have escaped.”

“On it,” she says, immediately getting to work and accesses cameras in the five block radius. “Alright. I have footage of him heading west about 5 minutes ago. I’ve lost him after Albert St.”

“We’ve got it,” he said and proceeded out the window towards Albert St. It only took him a few minutes to get to the location when he heard a voice. He followed the voice into an alleyway and found Summers. He also found her.

He heard Arsenal come up behind him and take in the scene. 

A pair of big brown eyes looked up at them. Eyes desperate and searching for help. After a second, they were filled with recognition and…hope. 

“Help! Please…please. Why is no one helping? Everyone is walking away. Please call for help. He’s losing too much blood,” she whimpered. Roy and Oliver stepped up to the body. Summers had a stab wound to his abdomen. His shirt was soaked in his blood. The only thing slowing down the blood flow was the woman’s hand pressing against his wound. Oliver looked to Roy and gave him a nod. Roy bent down to address the woman. 

“Miss?” he hesitated. The woman seemed to be in muttering to herself. He cleared his throat and addressed her again. “Miss?”

She looked up at him like she didn’t see him just a minute ago, like he just interrupted her train of thought. Her eyes traveled down his hands and she understood what he was trying to do. She immediately retracted her hand as he slowly lifted the body in his arms while Oliver told Digg to bring the van around. Roy firmly held onto the body and walked into the shadows where he soon disappeared. 

Oliver did not move. He stared at the woman who was now standing in front of him. He took a moment to observe her. She looked like she was dressed for a run, except her white shirt was now covered in blood as she was hugging herself. His eyes travelled up to see her face. He found it amusing that she didn’t even bother to pay any attention to him. Usually, he commanded attention and fear, and sometimes gratitude. But this girl seemed to be all but ignoring him. She was staring into the darkness, in the direction that Roy disappeared. A whole minute passed before she noticed his presence. She gasped, but said nothing. She simply gave him a nod, turned around the corner and walked away. He turned to leave when his eyes caught something bright lying on the ground where he first spotted her. It was an orange wallet. He picked it up and thought of returning it to her. She couldn’t have gotten very far. He made his decision and turned around the corner only to slam into her head on. A loud “Ow” and he caught her with both arms effectively rescuing her from falling to the ground. 

One hand rubbing her forehead and the other rubbing her right boob, “Man, what do you wear under that suit? Ow!” she looked down at her chest and looked up again, “I think you broke my boob!” A second later she seemed to realize what she just said and squeezed her eyes shut almost as if she was hoping for him to disappear into thin air. He waited patiently. A minute later, she opened her right eye. Seeing as he was still right in front of her, she shook her head and closed her right eye, then opened her left eye. He was still there. 

“Uff! You’re still here,” she said, stomping her feet like a five year old. Her movement made her bangs fall right in front of right eye. She puffed out air from her mouth and surprisingly managed to move to the hair out of her eye line. 

His lip twitched, but he didn’t move. This girl was intriguing. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and wore a black shirt. Her dark brown hair was loose and framed her face. He held up her wallet. 

“Right. Yeah. Wallet,” she said, plucking the wallet out of his arms. She stops, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She opens her eyes again and he’s gone. “Well, that’s just rude.”

 

Oliver was in a good place. Now, “good” might be a stretch, but compared to the year he had, he wasn’t really complaining. Losing Queen Consolidates cost him his family fortune, but he had stocks, stocks that were a part of Palmer Technologies. As Palmer Tech started to make profits, the share values skyrocketed. With Walter’s guidance, Oliver cashed out his stocks and started a company of his own – Queen Incorporated. It was definitely different from QC. For starters, it dealt with information he could actually understand without Felicity’s help – Security. It was just a start, but it was something he was good at. Walter served as COO and acquired several small yet promising Applied Sciences enterprises, and helped the company branch out. John and Lyla also joined the company as the Head’s of the Security Department. Soon the company ran like a well-oiled machine. Oliver used this as a chance to right his father’s wrongs and located the company in the Glades. He went as far to hire past employees from the Glades. 

Oliver was hunched over a list of prospective projects targeting technological innovations. He was stumped. All the projects looked promising. One project focused on creating an injectable nano-device that automatically regulates insulin levels (it was similar to Ray’s nanobots but this device would be affordable). It could change the pharmaceutical industry. Another was a wireless charger that could charge a room full of devices at once. He was having a hard time making a decision. Just then, there was a knock on his door. On the other side of the glass door stood a man Oliver knew for a fact would not leave his home country unless there were extenuating circumstances. His muscles clenched as he tried to guess what was troubling his guest. He waved his hand, gesturing his old friend, Anatoli Knyazev, to come through. 

“Anatoli”

“Oliver! May I just say, you looked better when we were onboard the Amazo,” Anatoly replied, smirking. 

“Well, you don’t look so good yourself,” he said noticing the dark circles under Anatoly’s eyes. He just made him more wary.

“Please sit,” he said gesturing to the sofa on the other end of the room. He walked over to pour them both a drink. “So, what brings you here?”

“Straight to the point, I see.”

“Ana-” 

“I need that favor you promised me.”

Oliver walked over, handing Anatoly his drink and taking a seat on the opposite side. 

“What do you need?” he asked. He knew Anatoly would only travel all the way to America if the situation was dire and he owed the man for helping him get Lyla out of the gulag a year ago.

“You.”

“I’m sorry?” 

“I need you to offer your protection to someone.”

“Done,” he said with confidence. That was fairly simple, he thought. “Who is this ‘someone’?” he quizzed. 

Anatoly shifted in his seat. Clearly, he was uncomfortable. 

“Her name is Vera Miel. She moved to Starling six months ago.”

He did not continue. Oliver pressed further. “And?”

After a pause, he said, “She is my niece. The only family I have left. My position in the Bratva is…how do you Americans say it?” waving his hands in the air,” complicated. Someone is trying to challenge my position and they already attempted to blackmail me using her. I need time to neutralize the situation and I can’t do that without-”

“So, who am I protecting her from?” interrupted Oliver. He knew hoe Bratva politics works. Anatoly needed to have Vera secure so he can be ruthless as he restores order. 

Anatoly opened the briefcase he brought with him and handed him a file. Oliver stared at him for a beat before opening it. There were candid shots of Bratva men following a dark haired woman. He couldn’t really make out her face but assumed she was the niece. He could make out the faces of the men following her and he soon understood why his Russian friend took this matter so seriously. The man tailing Vera was known amongst the Russian Bratva as Boyevik Torpedo. Oliver had fought him during his time in Russia. He was the best contract-killer in Bratva history. Oliver only got away with his life because of his connection to Anatoly. The man was ruthless, but he respected immediate family of Bratva Captains, everyone else didn’t stand a chance. Only wives and children were sacred members to him. Realization dawned on Oliver.

“You want matrimonial protection,” he said, almost like a whisper. 

“Yes.”

******************************************************************************************************

**Author's Note:**

> Before you start hating on me, know this....I love OLICITY. So much so, I dream about them being together and was heart broken after the episode last week. I make up all the arguments as to why Olicity is endgame. This is just me trying to understand that sometimes. things dont go the way I want. When Smallville started, I shipped Chloe and Clark. But alas, we all knew that did not happen. And I was heart broken. This is me trying to prepare. I hope to god that doesnt happen. But I love the character of Oliver Queen and Felicity separately as well as I like Olicity. So I don't want Oliver to be all alone and misunderstood if Felicity doesn't return to him. This relationship might not be permanent, but its happiness for Oliver maybe? or maybe not? At the very least, it will solidify the need for Oliver and Felicity to be together. So...its up to you. If you are willing to read, I'm willing to write. This is a tidbit. Its just a beginning. No beta, no going back and checking. Just throwing it out there.
> 
> Post Season 3 - After Ra's Al Ghul is killed and Nyssa takes her rightful place as the Demon's head, Team Arrow slowly slicks back into routine. Oliver and Felicity are in a good place right now - they're back to being good friends and both have moved on. What happens when a new girl comes tumbling into the Arrow's and Oliver Queen's life?


End file.
